When Everything Feels Right
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Takes place directly after 7.05.  When Mark finds Lexie asleep in the locker room, things can either fall apart or fall right into place.


So, I just got this idea after the last episode. I just saw Shonda's post on twitter and it made me so happy. In case you haven't seen it her exact words were: Lexie/Mark fans…hold on…. It's a'coming.

This takes place directly after 7.05.

I don't own anything.

….

Mark Sloan walked down the hall. He hadn't been surprised that he hadn't won, even he knew that he hadn't been very correctly. Though he knew that the hospital desperately needed a burn center, he had other things on his mind. He knew that he had been distracted, but he couldn't stop seeing her in his head. After sleeping with Amelia, he realized that if he couldn't have Lexie, he wouldn't want anybody.

Mark walked past the residents' locker room and then stepped back to do a double take.

Lexie was alone in the locker room and fast asleep on one of the benches by the lockers, her hair in a messy bun, and her lab coat on top of her. She looked so peaceful, yet he could tell that she had an internal war going on inside.

Mark paused for a minute remembering when he had seen her like this exactly a year ago.

_Mark walked towards the residents' locker room. Lexie had said that she would meet him at the elevator to head home, but she hadn't showed up. He looked in the window and saw her asleep on one of the benches by the locker, her hair in a messy bun, and her lab coat on top of her like a blanket._

_He quietly walked in and saw that there was no one else in the room. Mark sat down beside her and placed a hand on her side._

"_Lex, time to go home." He said softly._

"_Marrrrrrkkkkkk." Lexie whined as she shifted on the bench._

"_Lexie, get up. You're gonna fall off." Mark said laughing as he tried to pull her up._

"_I will not!" She muttered indignantly as she flipped over onto the floor._

"_Told you." Mark said leaning over to help her up._

"_Shut up." Lexie said laughing as she grabbed his hand._

"_Let's go home." He said as he pulled her on the bench beside him._

"_I can't go home." Lexie said with a yawn._

"_Why not? Lex, the merger's done. You made it." Mark said as he put an arm around her._

"_No, it's not! The chief is still making cuts." She said looking at Mark._

"_What are you talking about?" Mark asked. He hadn't heard of anymore cuts._

"_Izzie. He fired her and now she's just gone." Lexie said remembering what Alex had told her when she had gone to visit Meredith._

"_Because of the kidney thing?" Mark asked. The news had spread fairly quickly._

"_I guess. It was ONE mistake! ONE! Izzie's a better surgeon than me and if she got fired, how am I going to survive this merger?" Lexie asked looking up at him._

"_Lexie, Izzie wasn't a better doctor than you, she just had more experience, but she made mistakes. She made mistakes and they finally caught up with her."_

"_I made mistakes too! In case you don't remember, I organized a crazy gang of cutter interns. And I almost got Sadie killed!"_

"_But you fixed it. You knew when to ask for help." Mark said squeezing her hand. "Lexie, when I said that I would tell the Chief you are the best second year resident I've ever seen, I wasn't just saying that because I love you. I said it because it is true. Not even your sister was as amazing a second year resident as you. You were even a really good intern. Do you even realize how rare really good interns are? You were the only intern I didn't feel like I needed to boss around and send on cappuccino duty because you didn't take Plastics seriously. You're not going anywhere." Mark said as he began to wrap his arms around her._

"_Okay." Lexie said softly._

"_Come on. Let's go home." Mark said as he helped her up._

Mark slowly entered the room. He quickly checked to make sure that no one else was in there and then locked the door. He had a feeling that Lexie would be mortified if someone walked in while she was asleep.

"Lexie." Mark said as he stood over her. He wanted to gently wake her up like last time, but was worried that it would cause problems.

"Lex." Mark said louder.

"What's going on?" Lexie said sleepily as she sat up.

"You fell asleep." Mark said standing over her.

"What time is it?" Lexie asked avoiding his eyes.

"A little after midnight." Mark said glancing at his watch.

"Shit!" Lexie cursed as she shot off the bench and began to grab her clothes.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

Lexie had begun to change clothes. Mark had seen her naked a million times before and she was in a hurry.

"Everyone was exhausted after their day playing dress up so they were all gonna go home early and all of them are probably asleep by now, which means I can't get into the goddamn house!" Lexie said frustrated.

"Hey, calm down." Mark said as she subconsciously put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am tired and I spent all day being a scut monkey. It was like my intern year all over again! And I just want to go home, take a hot bath, and then just go to bed, but I can't because everyone is going to be asleep and I won't be able to get in!" She practically yelled.

"Lexie, how about this? I'll drive you to Derek's and if the door is locked I can call him? He won't be asleep yet. He said he had some research to do." Mark said looking at her.

"Okay." Lexie said before grabbing her stuff and leaving with Mark.

"You can just throw your stuff in the back." Mark said as they walked towards Mark's all too familiar car.

"Okay," Lexie said. She waited for him to unlock it and then she opened the back door of the car.

"Mark, what's all this stuff?" Lexie asked looking at the stacks of papers strewn across the backseat.

"I'm trying to get a grant for us to be set up as a burn center. A real, certified one, not just a trauma room. The problem is that there's specific information that I need to put in that I've never really looked at before." Mark said before quickly taking something off of the dashboard and shoving it in the glove compartment.

"I could help you." Lexie said as she sat down in the seat beside him.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked as he started the engine.

"Photographic memory. And we had a lecture series on writing grants in med school." Lexie said laughing.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked glancing at her.

"Mark, if this is your dream then I want to help you make it happen." Lexie said glancing at him.

Mark smiled at her and they rode in silence before Mark cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Lexie asked.

"We're almost out of gas." Mark said as he pulled into a nearby gas station.

"Here let me give you some money." Lexie said reaching into her purse.

"Lex, I'm driving you less than a mile, you don't need to give me any gas money." Mark said laughing before he got out of the car.

Lexie waited until he went all the way around the side to open the glove compartment.

She pulled out a picture of the two of them from the baseball game. On the back Mark had written a million things that he wanted to say.

April's words rung in her head as she put the photograph back in the glove compartment.

"_Of course, he's never gonna say anything because he doesn't feel like he can."_

Lexie realized that they were dancing In circles around each other and that was hurting things more than if one of them would simply be brave enough to say something.

Suddenly Mark got back into the car.

They talked casually on the way back to Derek's house. Lexie could feel courage welling up inside her as they drove. She was trying to come up with something to say in her head.

Soon they pulled up in the driveway.

They gathered her stuff and Mark walked her to the door. When it was locked, he called Derek.

"He'll be right down." Mark said after hanging up.

Lexie didn't reply. She suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

Both of them instantly noticed that for the first time in a long time, something felt right. Neither of them wanted to pull away.

"Lexie, before we do this, we need to talk through everything that happened."

"Okay, how about now?" Lexie asked him.

Mark nodded and the two walked off hand in hand, leaving a very confused Derek at the door.


End file.
